1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of x-ray marking devices in general and in particular to an x-ray marker that is particularly well-suited to allay the fears of young children undergoing an x-ray procedure for the first time.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,106; 6,160,870; 5,592,527; 4,429, 412; and, 5,045,080, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse x-ray marker devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical x-ray marker device that satisfies all radiological safety requirements.
Most children undergoing pediatric x-ray procedures are already traumatized by injury and/or anxiety due to their unfamiliarity with this benign medical procedure and the more steps that can be taken to distract the child from the procedure and focus their attention elsewhere will lessen the trauma for the child and will improve the quality of the x-rays.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among radiologic technologists for a new and improved x-ray marker device that also has a decorative component on the x-ray marker to lessen the patient's anxiety level and to make the patient more receptive to the instructions of the radiologic technologist; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.